NARUTO CRISIS: SAGA DE LA LLEGADA
by poderosozay
Summary: Al universo de Naruto han llegado enemigos nunca antes vistos, con poderes inimaginables. Que es lo peor, ellos no usan chakra y tendran que descubrir sus poderese para enfrentarlos. Los personajes de Naruto se enfrentaran a los peores retos de su existencia. Una historia con personajes originales.
1. entrada a la guarida de orochimaru

taran, mi nueva historia. esta tiene muchos personajes originales inventados por mi. si al principio no saben que pedo solo esperen que ire explicando mas adelante. esta es una historia con muy poco romance8 en realidadf tecnicamente nada) por si creeyeron que se pareceria a mi otra historia. bueno debo explicar algunas cosas:

la historia empieeza un par de semanas antes de que naruto vuelva de su entrenamiento con jiraya, osea antes de que comienze el shipuden.

esto se desenvolvera en sagas o temporadas que publicare como si se tratara de historias diferentes, simplemente se llamaran naruto crisis:

bien sin mas palabras aqui esta la primera temporada de NARUTO CRISIS

"SAGA DE LA LLEGADA"

* * *

Dos hombres caminaban por el sendero de un bosque. Sus pasos eran tranquilos, nada los apresuraba. Uno de ellos tenia una larga túnica roja brillante que le cubría todo el cuerpo con dibujos de dragones dorados, no tenia mangas así que no se veían sus brazos, usaba el cabello con dos mechones en cada extremo de la frente como Itachi Uchiha y con una larga trenza; el otro usaba una gabardina color beige y un sombrero como de ganster de los años cincuenta, era el clásico traje de detective estereotipado, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su gabardina y llevaba su cabeza agachada impidiendo ver su rostro. Un shinobi de cualquier aldea les habría dicho que era una locura ir hacia donde se dirigían, pero ellos no eran shinobis... Eran algo mas. Y hacia donde se dirigían se preguntarán, pues hiban hacia la guarida de Orochimaru.

-¿Cuanto mas tardaremos en llegar?- pregunto el tipo de la gabardina.

-Unos minutos mas, la entrada no esta muy lejos ya. No seas tan impaciente, Yolcaut.- respondió el tipo de la túnica roja.

-Pero en serio, dime Tlecóatl, ¿porque nos enviaron a nosotros en esta misión?- pregunto Yolcaut, pues ese era el nombre de el de la gabardina.

-Ya te dije que es gracias a ti, tu habilidad es perfecta para enfrentar este tal Orochimaru.- respondió Tlecóatl, el otro sujeto.

-Y entonces, ¿que es lo que puede hacer ese Orochimaru?

-No estoy seguro, pero lo averiguaremos pronto Yolcaut.

Los dos compañeros vieron una especie de escaleras que estaban escondidas debajo de un árbol. Las escaleras estaban rodeadas de un diseño que hacia parecer a la entrada como una boca de serpiente.

-¡Oye, a ese Orochimaru le gustan las serpientes! Tal vez nos llevemos bien, ¿no crees coyoltzin?- dijo Yolcaut y una serpiente salió del cuello de su gabardina y siseo en su rostro.

Ambos comenzaron a descender por las escaleras. El lugar estaba oscuro, iluminado por unas pocas antorchas. Yolcaut tropezó con una pequeña silla.

-Ten cuidado.- dijo Tlecóatl.- el lugar es una red de pasillos y podrían emboscarnos. Además, seguro hay trampas ocultas por ahí.

-De acuerdo, andare con mas cuidado.

En una habitación de esa guarida se encontraba un ninja conocido por su falta de piedad y también por ser uno de los legendarios sannin. Un sujeto entro al cuarto.

-Señor orochimaru, nuestro jutsu de protección ha detectado dos intrusos.- dijo el hombre con lentes y ropa morada.

-Y dime, ¿que tan poderosos son?- pregunto un hombre con ojos de serpiente.

-Esto es raro señor, el jutsu indica que... Ellos no poseen chakra, no son shinobis.

-Entonces deben ser campesinos que se perdieron, deshaste de ellos Kabuto.- ordeno el sannin.

El hombre con los lentes se dispuso a cumplir esa orden y salio de la habitación. En otra parte de la misma fortaleza, Yolcaut y Tlecóatl continuaban su busqueda.

-Oye Tlecóatl.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Tlecóatl.

-Solo queria preguntarte sobre la otra misión, ya sabes lo de atrapar al tal Sasuke Uchiha.

-Primero que nada Yolcaut, se pronuncia "Saske". Y si, también debemos capturarlo con vida; al parecer esta en este lugar, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿"Saske"? Pero se escribe...

-¡Ya se como se escribe! Solo pronuncialo como se debe y no la busques una explicación a todo.- grito molesto Tlecóatl.

-Valla, deben tener valor para aventurarse en la guarida del señor Orochimaru.- dijo una voz desconocida.

Yolcaut y Tlecóatl observaron al hombre de cabello blanco en cola de caballo y anteojos.

-¿Ese es Orochimaru?- pregunto Yolcaut.- Me lo imaginaba diferente.

-No seas idiota. El no es Orochimaru, debe ser su mayordomo o algo así.- contesto Tlecóatl.

-¿Mayordomo? Para tu información, soy la mano derecha de Orochimaru-sama.- declaro Kabuto enojado.

-Bueno, se amable e indicanos donde esta porfavor. Si lo haces, tal vez te deje vivir.- ofreció Tlecóatl.

-¿Dejarme vivir? Tontos, yo se que no pueden hacer jutsus porque no tienen chakra.

Tlecóatl sonrió.- ¿Y quien dijo algo sobre chakra?¡Dragón color café de pelea!

Cuando Tlecóatl grito esto, el techo de la guarida fue destruido y una especie de reptil de cuatro patas del tamaño de un auto( para dar una medida comprensible) entro y ataco a Kabuto. El chico de lentes esquivo a la bestia por poco y después lo ataco con su bisturí de chakra, pero la piel del animal era muy dura. El reptil continuaba atacando pero Kabuto era muy rapido y lograba esquivarlo. -Oye Yolcaut, hechame una mano.- dijo Tlecóatl.

-Bien, ya que insistes.

Un par de serpientes, cobras para ser específico, salieron de abajo de el suelo y enredaron a Kabuto. "¿Un jutsu de invocación? ¿Pero cuando hicieron los sellos?" se pregunto a sí mismo Kabuto. El gran reptil se paro frente a Kabuto y abrió la boca apuntandole a este.

-Voy a acabarlo Yolcaut, espero que no te importe perder a dos de tus serpientes. ¡Fuego!- grito Tlecóatl.

-Espera, ¿como que perderlas?

Fue muy tarde pues una gran llamarada había salido de la boca del animal y había incinerado completamente a Kabuto y las dos serpientes.

-¡NO! ¡Mis bebes!- grito Yolcaut y salto para abrazar las cenizas que quedaron de sus serpientes.- ¿Como pudiste? Mataste a dos de mis bebes.

-Relajate, tienes mas de quinientas mil serpientes en tu colección. ¿Cuantas trajiste para la misión? Unas 50 mil según calculo.

-Eso no importa, ese sujeto no valía dos serpientes.

Mientras los dos discutían, cierto miembro del clan Uchiha habia visto la pelea y reflexionaba sobre que hacer. "Aun no conosco bien sus habilidades, esperare a que Orochimaru los enfrente y después actuaré" se dijo Sasuke.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- dijo el sannin de los mil jutsus al entrar a una habitación sin techo, con el cadáver achicharrado de Kabuto, con dos sujetos desconocidos y un extraño reptil enorme.

Todos lo miraron fijamente. La descripción que le habían dado a Tlecóatl encajaba perfectamente, este era Orochimaru.

-Yolcaut es tu turno, este es Orochimaru.- dijo Tlecóatl apartandose y dejando la pelea a Yolcaut.

-Mmmmm... Digame, Orochimaru, ¿le gustan las serpientes?- pregunto Yolcaut.

-Si.- contesto Orochimaru sacando su larga lengua.

-Pues a mi también.- dijo Yolcaut y también saco su lengua, la cual era muy delgada y bifida.

Ambos oponentes se miraron a los ojos y los dos tenían ojos como de serpiente. Yolcaut saco su mano izquierda del bolsillo y se noto que sus dedos eran como pequeñas colas de serpientes que se movían mucho. El suelo comenzó a temblar y decenas... Cientos... Miles de serpientes salieron del suelo; no era un jutsu de invocación, era como si las serpientes ya hubieran estado alli. Sasuke miraba incrédulo esta escena, nunca habia visto a nadie aparte de Orochimaru sacar tantas serpientes.

-Entonces, ¡vamos a jugar!- declaro Yolcaut y se preparo para la pelea.

* * *

y bien que tal

intentare publicar el proximo antes, ojala y me dejen un review

sale hasta la proxima


	2. batalla de serpientes

los personajes de Sasuke y Orochimaru, asi como los lugares donde se desenvuelve esta historia no me pertenecen

los personajes Tlecoatl y Yolcaut si son de mi invención junto con sus habilidades y apariencia

* * *

Orochimaru miraba a su rival, estaba confiado en que lo derrotaría.

-Bien, que esperamos.- dijo el sannin y arrojo un kunai.

Una serpiente salio de el suelo y detuvo el proyectil con su boca, después volvió a ocultarse en la tierra.

-Valla eres rapido para hacer sellos, pero mis invocaciones también son serpientes.- dijo orochimaru.

-Ja, por eso es que yo te estoy enfrentando; y por cierto, no son invocaciones.- respondió Yolcaut.

-¿Y crees que diciendo tonterías me intimidaras? No sabes contra quien estas peleando, soy el ninja mas poderoso que existe.

Al decir esto, 6 serpientes salieron de la manga de Orochimaru y se dirijieron ferozmente contra Yolcaut, este solo sonrió. Cuando las serpientes estuvieron a un par de centímetros de morder a el sujeto de la gabardina, se detuvieron en seco y comenzaron a frotarse tranquilamente en Yolcaut mientras este las acariciaba.

-Buenas niñas.- dijo Yolcaut a las serpientes que salían de las mangas de Orochimaru.

Estas serpientes se dieron la vuelta y atacaron a Orochimaru. El sannin recibió los ataques de sus serpientes muy consternado, las hizo desaparecer para evitar que lo atacaran mas.

-¿Que demonios sucede? ¿Por qué mis serpientes no te están atacando? ¿Por qué me atacan a mi que soy quien las invoca?

-Ja, por esa misma razones, las usas como armas en lugar de como tus amigos. Yo quiero a todas y cada una de mis serpientes.- contesto Yolcaut y cientos de serpientes comenzaron a salir de el suelo y a entrar por el agujero en el techo.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, estas eran serpientes comunes y corrientes y obviamente no eran de Orochimaru. Pero el podía ver con su sharingan que el enemigo de su maestro no tenia chakra, entonces como podía invocar a tantas serpientes. Tlecóatl mientras tanto observaba la pelea, su reptil extraño se colocó a su lado y acerco su enorme boca llena de colmillos al oído de Tlecóatl.

-mmm, ahora entiendo.- se dijo a si mismo.

Yolcaut, mientras tanto, se había quitado su sombrero para que la pelea fuera mas fácil; cuando se lo quito, dejo al descubierto su cabeza sin un solo pelo, además de que no tenia nariz, solo dos agujeros que eran sus fosas nasales, sus ojos eran de serpiente como los de Orochimaru y su piel era de color verde como si también fuera la de una serpiente.

-Ya veo, tu también tienes jutsus que tienen que ver con serpientes.- declaro Orochimaru.

-Una vez mas te recuerdo que yo no uso jutsus. Pero si, mis habilidades tienen que ver con las serpientes.

-No te servirá de mucho, aun así te voy a asesinar.

Las serpientes comenzaron a lanzarse contra orochimaru, el cual las esquivo fácilmente. Todas las serpientes que estaban atacando en ese momento eran víboras de desierto no muy grandes, de un metro de largo las mas grandes. Para el sannin era sencillo esquivar todos los ataques. Las serpientes se detuvieron y todas miraron a la vez a Orochimaru.

-Eres bueno para evadir ataques, pero veamos si puedes esquivar esto.- dijo Yolcaut y una enorme cobra salió del suelo e intento morder a el sannin.

Orochimaru detuvo a la serpiente con su mano cuando sus colmillos estuvieron a centímetros de clavarse en su cara. El sannin sonrió.

-Je, ¿esto era?

-No, ¡esto!- grito Yolcaut saliendo por detrás de el sannin y dándole una gran patada que lo arrojo contra uno de los muros.- ahora viene lo mejor, ¡Anaconda!

Cuando el sujeto de la gabardina grito esto, una enorme serpiente de mas de 9 metros de largo salió del suelo y mordió a Orochimaru en el cuello, después se enredo en el y se lanzó contra el techo atravesandolo junto con el sannin. Cuando la enorme serpiente estuvo afuera en el bosque junto con Orochimaru, Yolcaut también salió seguido por sus serpientes.

-Ya eres mio, !remolino de escamas!- grito Yolcaut.

Cientos de serpientes comenzaron a girar alrededor de Orochimaru y a unirse formando un enorme cilindro de serpientes que atrapó al sannin. Orochimaru nunca habia visto una técnica así, era tan extraño como su gran ola de serpientes. Yolcaut salto adentro de el remolino para pelear, comenzó a correr en la pared de serpientes muy rápido alrededor del sannin. De pronto las serpientes saltaron al mismo tiempo hacia Orochimaru tratando de morderlo, este las esquivo por poco; sin embargo esto era una distracción pues el impulso que había tomado Yolcaut era solo para saltar alto y después caer en picada con su puño sobre su enemigo. Orochimaru no logro protegerse de el ataque y recibió de lleno el golpe, provocando una explosión por el impacto. Yolcaut emergió de el humo y miro a Tlecóatl el cual también había salido al bosque para continuar viendo la pelea.

-Ves Tlecóatl, fue fácil derrotarlo.- declaro Yolcaut.

-Jajajajajajaja, ¿en verdad crees que con eso basto para derrotarle? Es mas fuerte de lo que crees, mira.- indico Tlecóatl señalando a donde había sido la explosión.

Allí estaba Orochimaru, se veía bastante mal herido, el abrió la boca y de esta salió otro Orochimaru completamente recuperado.

-Muy buen ataque debo admitirlo, pero dejare de jugar y te asesinare.- dijo Orochimaru.- ¡gran ola de serpientes!

Miles de serpientes aparecieron y se dirijieron directo hacia Yolcaut con las bocas abiertas y pequeñas navajas saliendoles de ellas, Yolcaut extendió su mano izquierda y detuvo a todas las serpientes.

-Entonces mis invocaciones no servirán contra ti, bueno intenta salvarte de esto.- advirtió el sannin y desapareció sus serpientes.

Yolcaut escucho un ruido metálico detrás de el y volteo para ver, era Tlecóatl deteniendo una espada que apuntaba hacia su espalda.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Yolcaut.

Tlecóatl lo miro molesto.

-¡Idiota! Te iban a atravesar con esta espada, por suerte la detuve a tiempo. Ahora pon mas atención y acaba rapido con la pelea.

-No tienes porque gritarme, yo sigo siendo 10 años mas grande que tu.

-¿Y eso que? Siempre presumes de que eres quien mas unido esta con su brazo, pero yo soy el de mayor rango y no importa tu edad o que seas mejor meditando. Solo termina con esto.- ordeno Tlecóatl.

-Bien, lo haré.

Orochimaru veía interesado la discusión de estos dos extraños sujetos, sus poderes le parecían muy interesantes. Nadie antes había detenido su kusanagi.

-Oye tu, el de la capa roja, ¿tu que poderes tienes?- pregunto Orochimaru.

-Eso no te interesa. Ten, usa esto.- dijo Tlecóatl dandole la espada a Yolcaut.

Yolcaut tomo el arma y se lanzo con ella contra Orochimaru partiendolo por la mitad, pero el sannin volvió a unirse con sus serpientes. "mmm, así que no solo se regenera sino también vuelve a unir su cuerpo si es cortado" pensó Yolcaut, "tal vez esto otro funcione". Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Yolcaut, los que parecían colas de serpiente, se estiraron y enredaron a Orochimaru. El sannin como su cuerpo era presionado con una tremenda fuerza.

-¡Ya basta de esto!- grito el ninja legendario liberandose de el encierro.

Orochimaru comenzó a correr hacia Yolcaut y colocó su palma en el pecho de este.

-¡Sello de los cinco elementos!

Orochimaru respiro aliviado, creyó que la pelea había terminado.

-Ahora ya no podras hacer nada, he bloqueado tu acceso al chakra.- declaro el sannin.

-Jajajajajajajajaja... ¿en verdad crees que...? Jejejejeje... Ya te lo había dicho, yo no uso chakra.- dijo Yolcaut y saco su mano derecha clavando sus uñas en el brazo de Orochimaru.

Sasuke miraba desde lejos y, gracias a su sharingan, pudo notar como era la mano: tenia escamas verdes, a diferencia de la otra mano esta si tenia dedos estructurados, lo diferente era que sus uñas eran en realidad colmillos de serpientes.

-Tontos, el veneno no le va a hacer nada.- se dijo Sasuke.

Orochimaru se soltó y observo extrañado a su rival.

-¿Como fue que no funciono mi sello? Bueno entonces te acabare de otra forma, kuchiyose edo ten...

Orochimaru sintió como todo su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil, no entendia que sucedía.

-¿Que me hicieron? ¿Esto es por el veneno?

-No de el todo, tu eres a prueba de venenos y eso lo sabemos. Ese veneno solo facilito mi trabajo. Desde el principio de el combate note algo en ti; tu no eres un humano, ahora tu en realidad eres una serpiente, pude percatarme de eso al ver tus habilidades. Seguro habrás notado que mis técnicas me permiten controlar a las serpientes; al entender que tu también eras una me resulto sencillo controlarte a ti, solo debía debilitarte un poco con mi veneno.- dijo Yolcaut.

De pronto un reptil enorme y con alas bajo volando de el cielo y se colocó junto a Tlecóatl, el reptil tenia un collar que estaba unido a una especie de jaula. Sin poder controlar sus movimientos, Orochimaru camino hasta entrar en la jaula y sentarse en un lugar especificó de esta. Unas serpientes salieron de la tierra y ajustaron los grilletes para impedir la movilidad de Orochimaru, además colocaron una punta en su espalda aunque el sannin no conocía su propósito.

-¿Pero como, que jutsu podría hacer esto?- pregunto el inmóvil Orochimaru.

-Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que estos no son jutsus, estos son los brazos de habilidad.- mencionó Tlecóatl.

-¿Brazos de que?

-Ja, aunque te lo explicara no entenderías, así que solo te mostrare.- dijo Tlecóatl y mostro su brazo derecho.

Sasuke y Orochimaru se sorprendieron por igual, esto era extraño. El brazo de Tlecóatl tenia escamas como de reptil pero de color rojo, una cresta color dorado parecida a la de las iguanas recorría el brazo, sus garras también eran de color dorado y bastante grandes y afiliadas, de los extremos de la palma de su mano donde iniciaban los dedos índice y meñique salían dos pequeños hilos dorados como si fueran bigotes de un clásico dragón japonés.

-Este es el brazo dragón, y es bastante poderoso. No creas que los brazos de habilidad solo controlan animales, yo y Yolcaut estamos en el mismo equipo por tener brazos del tipo salvaje. Pero ahora debemos capturar al chiquillo que ha estado mirando la pelea desde el principio.- dijo Tlecóatl.

Sasuke quedo impactado, nunca imagino que se podrían dar cuenta de que los estaba observando. El Uchiha salto desde el árbol donde se ocultaba y quedo cara a cara con Tlecóatl.

-Sera mucho mas difícil derrotarme a mi de lo que fue vencer a Orochimaru.- declaro Sasuke.

-Ya lo veremos.- dijo Tlecóatl.

Sasuke activo su sharingan y miro a Yolcaut directo a los ojos.


	3. la pelea de sasuke

los personajes orochimaru, sasuke y yukimaro no me pertenecen

los personajes tlecoatl y yolcaut junto con sus habilidades son invenciones mias.

* * *

Yolcaut quedo petrificado, estaba siendo torturado por un genjutsu y no entendía que sucedía. Orochimaru sintió que el control de su cuerpo regresaba, sin embargo los grilletes evitaban que se moviera y por mas que lo intentara no lograba hacer ningún jutsu. "Entonces ese pico en mi espalda no me permite utilizar mi chakra, ¿como habrán desarrollado algo así?" se pregunto Orochimaru. Tlecóatl golpeo con gran fuerza a Yolcaut y este voló unos cuantos metros.

-¡Idiota!¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- pregunto molesto Yolcaut.

-Estabas bajo una ilusión, te pudo haber sacado información y era la única manera de hacerte reaccionar. Recuerda que te dije que nunca miraras a un usuario del sharingan directo a los ojos, solo dos miembros de nuestra organización podemos hacer eso: Tzilmiztli y yo.

-¿Organización? Así que hay mas de ustedes, pues primero los acabare y después buscare a los otros.- declaro Sasuke.

-Jajajajajajaja. Me conmueve tu actitud chico, pero estas demasiado confiado.- dijo Tlecóatl.

Sasuke miro directo a los ojos de Tlecóatl con su sharingan activado, este parpadeo y sus ojos también se transformaron: la pupila era alargada como los reptiles y de color negra, el resto de el ojo era de un color naranja fuerte y se movía como si fuera fuego. Sasuke intento un genjutsu pero solo consiguió que su vista se nublara. Se limpio los ojos y lo intento de nuevo, más el resultado fue el mismo. Esos extraños ojos no permitían ningún genjutsu. "¿Como? ¿Como puede evitar mi genjutsu?" se pregunto Sasuke.

-Esos ojos, no me permiten utilizar genjutsus.- dijo Sasuke

-Exactamente. Estos son los ojos de dragón que me permiten ver a travez de las mentiras, sirven para que los otros te digan la verdad sin importar que. Solo los usuarios mas poderosos de el brazo dragón los desarrollan. Tus genjutsus son solo ilusiones, las ilusiones no son sino mentiras y entonces me es posible ser inmune a ellos. Deberás derrotarme de otra manera o rendirte tranquilamente.- indico Tlecóatl.

-Si así lo quieres.

Al decir esto, Sasuke apareció en menos de un segundo junto a Tlecóatl con su espada desenfundada. Creyó haberlo matado, pero se percato de que su chokuto( la katana de Sasuke) había sido detenida por la garra de un extraño reptil. Este animal era mas pequeño y esbelto que el otro que Tlecóatl había utilizado antes.

-Este es mi dragón de combate rapido, veamos si puedes esquivar sus ataques.- dijo Tlecóatl.

El dragón comenzó a lanzar golpes con sus garras afiladas los cuales chocaron con la chokuto de Sasuke. Por mas que el Uchiha intentaba golpear a Tlecóatl, el dragón bloqueaba cualquiera de sus ataques. La bestia era tan veloz que ni su sharingan podía verla claramente. Sasuke perdió la paciencia y cargo su espada con electricidad, después ataco al dragón y corto su cabeza fácilmente.

-Esto es todo lo que puede hacer tu estúpido dragón.- dijo Sasuke.

Tlecóatl solo sonrió. De repente, llegaron corriendo otros 6 dragones como el que Sasuke acababa de matar, por el cielo aparecieron volando 2 dragones, uno de color verde y el otro gris, de cuatro patas y con un par de alas como de murciélago, además de un dragón muy largo como serpiente y con escamas rojas, con cuernos, cresta y bigotes dorados, era el clasico dragón de la mitología japonesa. Todos los dragones se colocaron alrededor de Sasuke listos para atacarlo. Los dragones en tierra se arrojaron contra Sasuke tratando de capturarlo en sus mandíbulas, pero el Uchiha conseguía esquivar los ataques. El dragón verde comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca y Sasuke tuvo que sacar su sello maldito a nivel 1 para conseguir esquivarlo. Decidido, acometió de nuevo en contra de su rival para intentar matarlo con su chokuto; pero su otro dragón( el que había matado a Kabuto) estaba junto a Tlecóatl y se interpuso y recibió el la espada de el Uchiha. El dragón gris ataco a Sasuke, pero el en lugar de lanzar fuego arrojaba relámpagos. Sasuke consiguió detener el ataque gracias a que el tenia chakra tipo. rayo.

-Ya me cansaste, ¡deja de ocultarte detrás de tus bestias! Katon: gran bola de fuego.- grito Sasuke y una gran llamarada salio de su boca en dirección a Tlecóatl.

Pareció que el ataque de el Uchiha había dado en el blanco, pero Tlecóatl lo había conseguido esquivar con la ayuda de su dragón rojo y estaba parado en su cabeza mirando al Uchiha. El dragón se lanzo en picada contra Sasuke y este consiguió saltar a su cabeza quedando cara a cara con Tlecóatl. Sasuke arrojo un puñetazo contra la cara de su rival, pero este lo detuvo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha lo golpeo en el estómago. Sasuke voló un par de metros por el golpe y choco contra un árbol. "Es mucho mas fuerte de lo que esperaba" pensó Sasuke. Tlecóatl continuaba con esa sonrisa en la cara, abrió la boca muy grande y una llamarada incluso mas grande que el jutsu de Sasuke salio de la boca de Tlecóatl. Sasuke se quito de el camino justo a tiempo para evadir el fuego de Tlecóatl, sin embargo un dragón muy gordo( que mas bien parecía una esfera roja con alas) se arrojo rápidamente contra el y exploto. La explosión fue tremenda e incluso Yolcaut y Orochimaru que estuvieron lejos de ella tuvieron que desviar la mirada para no deslumbrarse. Tlecóatl no estaba seguro de su victoria y espero hasta que el humo se disipara. Cuando el humo finalmente desapareció, alli estaba Sasuke con los ojos negros, su piel morada y un par de alas con forma de mano, su sello maldito ya estaba en nivel 2.

-Me sorprendes mocoso, jamás creí que sobrevivirias a uno de mis dragones kamicaze.

-Ya hay que... Terminar con esto... ¡Chidori!- dijo Sasuke y preparo su chidori color negro tal y como lo hizo en su enfrentamiento con Naruto en el valle del fin.

Sasuke se lanzó con el chidori en su mano confiado en que esto le daría la victoria, pero se llevo una sorpresa. En su brazo izquierdo, Tlecóatl tenia lo que parecía ser un escudo color dorado y estaba deteniendo sin ningún esfuerzo el chidori negro( adquiere este color con el sello maldito) de Sasuke.

-¿Como puedes detener mi chidori con un escudo ridículo?- dijo molesto Sasuke.

Tlecóatl mantenía su sonrisa confiada en su rostro. -No es un escudo escudó ridículo, es mi gong pequeño o mini gong( un gong es un instrumento musical oriental utilizado para ambientación en muchos lugares y casas particulares). Tengo otros 3 gongs, pero esos son mas grandes y resistentes que este.

Tlecóatl golpeo a Sasuke para alejarlo y su "pequeño gong" se volvió diminuto y se oculto en la manga izquierda de su camisa. Sasuke volvió a empuñar su chokuto e intento de nuevo asesinar a Tlecóatl con esta, pero igualmente un dragón llego para proteger a Tlecóatl y bloqueo todos los ataques de la espada. Tlecóatl golpeó fuertemente a Sasuke en el rostro y el Uchiha no pudo esquivarlo, después volvió a sacar una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca e impacto directo en Sasuke. El usuario del sharingan sobrevivió gracias a su sello maldito, pero provoco que este sello se desactivara. Sasuke se levanto para continuar con la pelea.

-¿Quieres seguir con esto? Bien, mas diversión para mi.- dijo Tlecóatl.

-Esto aun no se ha terminado, ¡Chidori nagashi!- grito Sasuke.

Una onda eléctrica salio disparada alrededor de Sasuke e impacto a Tlecóatl el cual no lo pudo esquivar.

-¡Chidori senbon!

Esta vez miles de agujas eléctricas se lanzaron desde el chidori de Sasuke y también impactaron a Tlecóatl, los ataques eran demasiado rápidos.

-¡Chidori eisõ!

El chidori de Sasuke ahora se transformó en una lanza de 5 metros e intento atravesar a Tlecóatl, pero esta vez su "pequeño gong" se desplego y detuvo el ataque. Sasuke se lanzo sobre Tlecóatl y lo golpeo con su puño en el rostro, Tlecóatl recibió el golpe y un poco de sangre escurrio de su boca.

-Tus ridículos golpes no me harán ni cosquillas, ¡puño del dragón!

Cuando Tlecóatl dijo esto su brazo derecho se rodeo de un aura roja en forma de dragón y golpeo a Sasuke alejandolo mucho. El Uchiha volvió a levantarse a pesar de estar herido, realizo algunos sellos demasiado rapido como para poder ver y puso su mano en el suelo.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una nube de humo salio y una gigantesca serpiente morada emergió de el humo. "¿Manda?" se pregunto Orochimaru. Sasuke subió a la cabeza de Manda y la serpiente se lanzo para tratar de morder a Tlecóatl, este se cruzo de brazos y se quedo inmóvil esperando el ataque. La colosal bestia se detuvo antes de cerrar sus mandíbulas, después se sacudió violentamente y Sasuke se golpeo contra el suelo al caer de la serpiente. "¿Qué sucede? Claro, se me habia olvidado que el otro tipo controla las serpientes". Sasuke intento controlar a Manda con su sharingan pero el control que ejercía Yolcaut era mas fuerte, para colmo no lograba desinvocarla. La serpiente se arrojo contra Sasuke en esta ocasión dispuesto a devorarlo.

-¡Yolcaut detente! Esta es mi pelea.- dijo Tlecóatl.

La enorme Manda se detuvo y después se sumergió dentro de la tierra para ocultarse con el resto de las serpientes de Yolcaut. Yolcaut se colocó de nuevo el sombrero que se habia quitado en su pelea con Orochimaru, se acomodo la gabardina, se recargo en la jaula de Orochimaru y suspiro aburrido.

-Al menos obtuve una nueva adición a mi colección.- dijo Yolcaut.

Orochimaru se molesto por el comentario pero no dijo nada. Tlecóatl miraba aburrido a Sasuke.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes? Lo único que hiciste fue darle un generoso regalo a mi compañero, de verdad que estoy decepcionado, me imaginaba que eras mas fuerte.- dijo Tlecóatl moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-¡Callate! Te destruire justo ahora.- dijo Sasuke y realizo el sello de el tigre.

De pronto una gran cantidad de fuego salio de Sasuke y este lo arrojo hacia el cielo. Muchas nubes negras de tormenta surgieron en el cielo. Sasuke hizo una pose y realizo algunos sellos de mano.

-Nunca creí que tendría que usar esta técnica con tigo, la invente para asesinar a mi hermano.- dijo Sasuke mientras muchos relámpagos se reunían sobre el.

Yolcaut se acerco a donde estaba Tlecóatl y se quedo de pie a su lado. "Que idiotas ilusos, asesinare a los dos juntos entonces" pensó Sasuke.

-Ahora veras mi poder. Tal vez sera el ultimo jutsu que realizare pero no importa, esta es una técnica definitiva que acabara con los dos. Siente el poder de una tormenta dirijido hacia ti. ¡Kirin!

Los rayos sobre Sasuke tomaron forma de un dragón "kirin" y se dispararon hacia Yolcaut y Tlecóatl. La explosión fue increíble, Orochimaru sonreía feliz al ver el progreso de su estudiante. Sasuke se dejo caer sobre el suelo y respiraba precipitadamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Después de todo, ha sido difícil derrotarlos.- dijo el Uchiha.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, de verdad crees que derrotaste a Tlecóatl niño.

Sasuke se levanto velozmente y observo a donde habia lanzado su kirin. Cuando el humo se disipó por completo, el Uchiha divisó un circulo color dorado de 3 metros de diámetro; observando detenidamente, era idéntico al "pequeño gong" de Tlecóatl pero mas grande. El circulo parecía estar sostenido por dos pilares de madera reposados en el suelo. El circulo junto con los pilares se volvió diminuto como para caber en una mano y se quedo ahí flotando. Detrás de el circulo y con la mano extendida hacia este, estaba Tlecóatl mirando seriamente al Uchiha. Yolcaut estaba de pie junto a Tlecóatl y se reía tremendamente de la situación. Sasuke no podía creerlo, esa era su mejor técnica y no les había hecho un rasguño. El circulo dorado ingreso en la manga de el brazo izquierdo de Tlecóatl y este bajo la mano.

-Debo admitir que me impresionaste, tuve que sacar mi "gong primario" pata detener tu ataque. En fin, esto ya se termino.- dijo resignado Tlecóatl.

Orochimaru y Sasuke estaban con la boca abierta, no entendían como es que el kirin había fracasado. El dragón rojo de Tlecóatl atrapó a Sasuke y lo sostuvo con sus garras, Tlecóatl se acerco hasta estar cara a cara con el Uchiha.

-Ahora, ¿vendrás con nosotros por las buenas?- pregunto Tlecóatl.

Una nube de humo surgió y cuando se disipó solo estaba un tronco en vez de Sasuke, Tlecóatl golpeo molesto el tronco.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Se escapo?- pregunto Yolcaut.

-Así es, con un jutsu de sustitución.

-¿Quieres que lo busque?

-No, dejalo así. Sera mejor llevar a Orochimaru con el jefe, tiene planes para el.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que busque a Sasuke?

-Totalmente seguro, el era solo el objetivo secundario.

-Bueno, esta misión me gusto mucho. Obtuve una serpiente gigante y una espada.- dijo Yolcaut sosteniendo la kusanagi.

Tlecóatl y Yolcaut subieron al dragón que llevaba la jaula de Orochimaru. El dragón estaba por despegar.

-Respondanme algo, ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Orochimaru.

Tlecóatl lo miro seriamente.

-Somos los Yaotl.- contesto Tlecóatl y el dragón se elevo volando con sus tres pasajeros.

Dentro de la guarida de Orochimaru, Sasuke buscaba algunas cosas en su habitación. Sasuke continuaba perplejo por el resultado de su pelea, no comprendía como había sido derrotado y mucho menos entendía los poderes de su rival. Sin importar que, Sasuke aun queria ir tras su hermano y pronto escucho un sonido de pasos, sabiendo que Kabuto estaba muerto y Orochimaru capturado, desenvaino su chokuto listo para pelear. En ese momento un niño entro a su cuarto.

-¿Yukimaru?- pregunto Sasuke.


	4. Los Yaotl

los personajes Orochimaru, Sasuke y Yukimaru así como los lugares que se mencionen en esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

Nota: Yukimaru es un personaje que sale en la saga de naruto shipuden cuando intentan capturar al sambi, este niño tenia la habilidad de controlar al biju de tres colas. Toda esa saga era de relleno.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Primero escuche algunos ruidos y fui a observar que era. Vi como atrapaban al señor Orochimaru y usted era derrotado.- contesto Yukimaru.

-Entiendo, creí por un momento que tu eras esos sujetos.

-Kabuto el... El, ¿esta muerto verdad?

-Si, lo mataron.

Yukimaru se mostró muy triste, no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir. Sasuke continuo guardando las cosas que se hiba a llevar, encontraría a su hermano de cualquier forma.

-Oiga Sasuke, ¿a donde ira ahora?

-Tengo que ajustar cuentas con alguien. Digamos que iré a una reunión familiar.

-Por favor señor Sasuke, lleveme con usted.- suplico el niño.

Sasuke observo un momento al niño que tenia delante.

-No quiero estorbos que solo me retrasen.

-Porfavor, porfavor señor, no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir. El señor Kabuto dijo que tenia una misión para mi, pero ahora que ya no esta yo no tengo nada, porfavor Sasuke.

Sasuke lo pensó, habia escuchado a Kabuto y Orochimaru mencionar que ese niño tenia una habilidad especial. Si eso era verdad, tal vez le podría ser de utilidad después de todo.

-He reconsiderado las cosas. Respondeme, ¿alguna vez Kabuto te llevo a un lugar en especificó?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Bueno, algunas veces ibamos a un lago donde probaba una pastilla con migo, pero tengo pocos recuerdos de lo que sucedía ahí.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas como llegar allí?

-Recuerdo partes del camino.

-Excelente, pero primero deberemos reunir a un equipo, ya había considerado esto. Vamos, debemos irnos.

-Entonces, ¿me dejara ir con usted señor Sasuke?- pregunto entusiasmado Yukimaru.

-Si, tal vez me seas útil. Pero deberás caminar a mi paso, no pienso esperarte.

-No se preocupe Sasuke, no seré una carga.

Después, Sasuke se fue de la guarida acompañado de el niño para reunir un equipo y... Asesinar a Itachi. Pero la duda seguía en la mente de el Uchiha, ¿Quienes eran los sujetos con los que se habia enfrentado?

-¿Cuanto mas tardaremos en llegar?- pregunto Orochimaru.

-Falta poco para nuestro punto de encuentro, pero de todas maneras después iremos a otro lugar.- respondió Tlecóatl.

-Y diganme, ¿por que me capturaron a mi?

-Porque nuestro jefe quiere hacer un trato con una organización llamada Akatsuki, cuando supimos que te estaban buscando creímos que si te entregabamos nos escucharian.

-¿Jefe? Dime, ¿eres mas fuerte tu o tu jefe?

Yolcaut y Tlecóatl se miraron, el primero río burlonamente y siseo sacando su lengua como serpiente.

-Obviamente el señor Mictlan es mas fuerte que yo, nadie puede derrotarle.- contesto Tlecóatl sonriendo.

-Llegamos.- declaro Yolcaut.

El dragón en el que habían volado bajo hasta posarse en un pastizal despejado que estaba junto a un bosque. De el bosque salieron 8 siluetas y se acercaron al dragón. Uno de ellos brinco sobre la jaula y miro a Orochimaru. El sujeto tenia un enorme sombrero como los de charro, un pañuelo que le tapaba la boca y la nariz como Kakashi o Hiruko( la marioneta de Sasori), el resto de su traje era de cuero negro como de motociclista. Sus brazos eran lo mas extraño, parecían estar hechos de un metal negro y tenía un agujero circular en cada palma de su mano. Sus botas eran vaqueras de color negro y con cuchillas en los talones.

-Oye amigo, por favor dime que hiciste morder el polvo a ese tonto de la gabardina, dime que lo hiciste quedar en ridículo.- le dijo el sujeto a Orochimaru.

-Ya basta Teotl, deja de burlarte de mi.- dijo Yolcaut molesto.

-¿O qué Yolcaut? ¿Me atacaras con una de tus vivoras?

Muchas serpientes salieron de la tierra y miraron hacia Teotl listo para morderlo, este comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja, venga Yolcaut. ¿Es que no puedes soportar una simple broma?

Las serpientes volvieron a ocultarse y Yolcaut sonrió.

-Deberías de cerrar de vez en cuando esa enorme boca tuya.

Una chica se acerco a Tlecóatl y lo abrazo, el cual se mostró sorprendido.

-Señorita Chimalli, ¿qué esta haciendo?- cuestiono Tlecóatl.

-¿Tu que crees? Estaba preocupada de que algo te sucediera.- contesto la chica al dejar de abrazarlo.

Un hombre alto y musculoso se paro junto a la chica.

-¿Todo bien, Tlecóatl?- pregunto el hombre.

-Claro Chimalma, solo saludaba a tu hermana.- contesto Tlecóatl con mirada seria.

Orochimaru aun no alcanzaba a ver bien a las otras 5 personas, sin embargo una de ellas se acerco a verlo y el legendario sannin conocería a el líder de los Yaotl. Este sujeto tenia el cabello de forma similar a como lo tenia Sakura, pero era de color negro y cubría parcialmente su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba una capa de color negro y su ropa entera era de el mismo color. Sus guantes y botas eran de cuero negro y cubrían hasta el codo y la rodilla respectivamente. El hombre hizo una seña y Yolcaut y Tlecóatl se acercaron a el. Los tres hablaron por un rato y después el sujeto de negro se acerco a Orochimaru.

-Así que, tu eres uno de los sannin legendarios.- dijo el sujeto

-Así es, yo soy Orochimaru. ¿con quien tengo el placer?

-Ja, sabes fingir decencia. Yo soy... Mictlan, líder y fundador de los Yaotl.

-Bueno Mictlan, ¿para que fue que me capturaron?

-Veras, nosotros queremos tener una charla con cierta organización a la que tu perteneciste antiguamente. Tal vez la recuerdes, se llama Akatsuki.

-Esos tontos, la deje porque eran demasiado débiles. Entonces, ¿cuales son sus intenciones con ellos?

-Vamos a proponerles un trato.

-¿Un trato? Ja, nunca lograras siquiera que ellos te escuchen...

-Y ahí es donde entras tu.- interrumpió Mictlan- cuando vean que capturamos a un traidor suyo entonces nos tomaran en serio.

-Muy astuto, pero ¿como encontraran su escondite?

-¿No te das cuenta? Justo acabas de viajar en un dragón, entenderás que nos es sencillo recorrer largas distancias en poco tiempo. Actualmente, ya localizamos el lugar donde al parecer se encuentra el líder de la organización.

-¿Pain? ¿Lo encontraron? Sorprendente, esos poderes suyos si que son interesantes. ¿Como dicen que se llama?

-Brazos de habilidad.

-mmm... ¿cual tienes tu? Hasta ahora solo he visto dos y ambos controlan animales.- cuestiono el sannin.

Mictlan sonrió.- Mi brazo es...un tanto diferente, tal vez algún día tengas el privilegio de verlo. Por ahora debemos irnos.

-¿Tan pronto?¿Qué no vas a presentarme al resto de el equipo?- pregunto Orochimaru bromeando.

-Jajajaja, prefiero que sea sorpresa para mas tarde. ¡Tlecóatl, llamalos!

Sin que Tlecóatl siquiera dijera algo, cinco dragones bajaron de las nubes y se posaron en tierra. Las 10 personas subieron dos a cada uno y se prepararon para despegar.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso nadie vendrá con migo?- pregunto el shinobi.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte, no dejaremos de vigilarte y el dragón que te lleva nos seguirá todo el camino.- contesto Tlecóatl.

Los 6 reptiles despegaron y recorrieron las naciones shinobis por el aire, varias nubes viajaban debajo de los dragones a su misma velocidad e impedían que fueran vistos. "Bien, tengo que reflexionar esto" se dijo Orochimaru. "Son 10, Tlecóatl, Yolcaut, el líder Mictlan, el hombre y la mujer que hablaron con Tlecóatl, el tipo del sombrero, creo que se llamaba Teotl, además de los otros cuatro tipos que no he visto."

"No te preocupes, solo somos 8" le dijo una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza a Orochimaru. "Esos dos que saludaron a Tlecóatl, Chimalli y Chimalma, no son miembros oficiales y son mas débiles que el resto de nosotros."

"¿Quien eres?¿Como es que me hablas?"

"No es importante quien soy, mejor preparate estamos por llegar"

Los dragones descendieron al mismo tiempo sobre una gran aldea, tenia grandes torres y estaba lloviendo intensamente.

-Esta es la aldea oculta entre la lluvia o "Amegakure". Orochimaru ¿alguna vez habías venido antes a este país?- pregunto Mictlan.

-En una ocasión luche contra alguien llamado Hanzo la salamandra. ¿En verdad aquí vive Pain?

-Claro que si, ¡descendamos!

Los dragones sobrevolaron en círculos la ciudad mientras descendian. De pronto una especie de ave se acerco a los dragones, estos comenzaron a rugir. Lo que aparentaba ser un ave era en realidad una mujer con alas de papel y cabello azul.

-Ustedes son intrusos, ¿qué es lo que quieren aquí?- interrogó la mujer.

-Demandamos hablar con Pain, el líder de Akatsuki.- contesto Mictlan.

La peliazul se sorprendió.

-No se como nos encontraron, pero no les sera fácil llegar hasta nuestro dios.

-Eso... Lo veremos.


End file.
